codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
I'd Rather Not Talk About It
I'd Rather Not Talk About It is the ninth episode of Season 4 and the 74th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Jeremie is trains his friends in the woods. However, the four Lyoko Warriors aren’t very convinced by their coach and retort that Jeremie himself is no good at sports... When they get back to Kadic, they try to make him understand. But he takes the problem by the horns: they need a coach worthy of being called as such…a specialist. Aelita seems to have an idea. In front of his room, Jim find the group has waiting for him. Jeremie asks Jim if he’ll accept to form a commando group with them, him as their sergeant. Touched by his memories of years as a Special Forces instructor, Jim accepts and wastes no time in organising a session that afternoon in the woods. And it’s for everybody, including Jeremie. Jeremie is suddenly ill at ease: he’ll have to undergo the training. Giving in, he takes his computer in his backpack and goes to the Redtrail Crossroads with his friends. Jim’s training starts with shouting, the group arrived three seconds late. The exercises can commence: a long jog followed by a series of exercises during which Jeremie cracks and collapses. Jim then urges them into a run with several shouts. Terrified, the Lyoko Warriors can only exclaim “sir, yes sir!” They start out a long jog on rough terrain. Odd joins Jeremie at the back of the ranks, exhausted: he’s eaten too much. The group complain about the pace. Jim doesn’t budge, reminding them that strength is created in adversity. The exercises then get a little more specialised. Balancing, crawling, climbing, crossing a bridge of ropes. The group each take their share of bullying. Their cheeks sport large red areas from exhaustion. On a break, Yumi convinces Jim to talk to them about his long and exciting life a little. Jim is lost in anecdotes. But nothing can disturb Jim and when the break is over, they jog off again, except for Jeremie who checking his laptop when it detect an activated tower. Not far ahead of them, a X.A.N.A.fied boar appears. Jim confronts is courageously, remembering his years in the jungle in Burma. When Jeremie arrives and the boar charges him, the teacher throws himself in the way to protect him. He’s knocked unconscious… Ulrich then distracts the pig and runs off into the woods… He finds safety up high, beating his vertigo. Jeremie drags a wounded Jim into a cave. He’s delirious and believes the blond to be the president… Aelita, Odd and Yumi cut through the woods to reach the factory and their training bears its fruit, the road strewn with difficult obstacles. On its end, the boar leaves Ulrich and heads back to where Jeremie and Jim are. After warn Jeremie via his phone, Ulrich takes the opportunity and runs to the factory. Arriving there, the Lyoko Warriors find it’s worse than they thought. As well as attacking on Earth, X.A.N.A. has sent William and Mantas to attack the Core of Lyoko. Aelita virtualises Yumi and Odd into Sector 5. She then programs a delayed virtualisation into the Forest Sector. Jeremie have disguised their shelter with ferns. After finishes with it, Jeremie taking care of Jim's wound. Jim the complimenting Jeremie's action. To mask their scents, they rub themselves with peppermint leaves. This inspires Jim to talk about his past again, recalling the time when he used caribou faeces to surprise arsonists in Quebec… Ulrich and Aelita travel through the Forest Sector, but they don’t see the tower. On the other hand, they run into Krabs. Not wanting the duel to drag on, they destroy them and continue their search. In the Core Chamber, Odd and Yumi confront the Mantas. Yumi destroys one. Odd then jumps onto another and causes it to fire at one of its fellow monsters. Unfortunately he is devirtualised by a Manta, his shield yielding to the powerful lasers. Yumi then throws her two fans, aiming well. The two last Mantas, including William’s Black Manta, are destroyed. Jumping from his ride, William appears behind Yumi. Yumi finds herself between him and the Core. In the Forest Sector, there’s still no trace of the tower. Ulrich and Aelita make an about turn: the tower must be near the Krabs they ran into. Arriving there, the Overbike is violently destroyed by a laser. One of the Krabs devirtualises Ulrich. Aelita finds herself alone against two monsters. She destroys one of them by attacking from beneath, but the second resists. In the woods, the boar tracks the scent of its prey. To protect Jim, Jeremie runs off, the boar on his heels. Jim admires his student’s courage. At the Core chamber, William raises his Zweihänder at Yumi. She dodges, kicking William away. William gets his sword back and blocks one of the Yumi's fans. He charges, dodging the second fan, jumping and diving towards Yumi, certain of his victory. She then surprises him, sliding to the ground and using both legs kicks William behind her, a variant of a martial arts move. William then devirtualized by the fan he’d block before. Jeremie seeks refuge on the rope bridge, but the boar repeatedly rams the trees supporting it. Jeremie almost loses his grip. Just before he falls, Jim appears, despite his broken leg. After says to Jeremie that he's got guts, Jim has a go at the pig, before being knocked out for good. The boar then charges at Jeremie. In the Forest, Aelita accidentally finds the tower. X.A.N.A. made it invisible, but one of Aelita’s shots missed and covered the tower in a pink aura from her energy fields. After attacking the last Krab, Aelita reaches the tower and types in the Code: LYOKO. Back to its normal self, the boar flees into the trees. When they get back to Kadic, the group realise that Jim didn’t realise that X.A.N.A. was the cause of his troubles: he just thinks they were attacked by a wild boar and ended up with two weeks’ medical leave. He then proposes to the Lyoko Warriors that they resume training when he recovers. They refuse, except for Jeremie. He'll accept the training, which confuses his friends. Obviously, he was rather pleased to hear Jim say that "he's got guts!” Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Je préfère ne pas en parler. *This episode is named after one of the running gags of the series, specifically Jim's inclination to avoid subjects, particularly ones which concern his past life - simply by saying "I'd rather not talk about it." The same occurs in both the French and English versions. *This episode shows more unexplored parts of Jim’s life, also touching on points already mentioned in the series. **Jim was an instructor in the SIF (Secret Intervention Service). **He has also orbited the Earth. **During a long monologue, he describes in more detail how after he completed his physical training instructor training, he was a licensed scuba diver and worked for the marines, then he was recruited by NASA, testing spacesuits underwater. **The president then gave him a medal and he was appointed to the Secret Service. **Further on in the monologue, he describes how he was a dance teacher in Buenos Aires, and of course a forest ranger in Quebec where he used caribou faeces to surprise arsonists. **Also note that Jim has Indian ancestors and that he went to the Burmese jungle where he found large wild boars. *Around 6 minutes and 50 seconds into the episode, Jim can be seen in New York City with The World Trade Center Towers behind him. This is one of the few post 9/11 showing of the towers since their destruction in the September 11th attacks. Gallery Code Lyoko 2.png|Lyoko Warriors are not satisfied with how Jeremie trains them. Secondaires 0922.jpg|Jim tell the Lyoko Warriors to do some exercises. Code Lyoko 3.png|Jim decide it's time to break. Code Lyoko 1.png|Yumi ask Jim about his past. Secondaires 0927.jpg|Jim testing spacesuit. XANA 685.jpg|A Manta destroy Odd's shield. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. ca:M’estimo més no parlar-ne es:Prefiero no hablar del tema fr:Je préfère ne pas en parler gl:Prefiro non falar sobre isto pl:Odcinek 74 "Wolałbym o tym nie mówić" pt:Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso ru:Я бы не хотел говорить об этом Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Images Category:I'd Rather Not Talk About It